Celebrate? Or not?
by Dreamer4life16
Summary: You have something important to tell Yuta but where is he? Will you get to tell Yuta your news and will he even be happy?


**Well this was a requested Fanfic on Wattpad. **

**Decided to post it here as well. Damn there needs to be more Yuta smut fics for him! :P**

**Enjoy dearies!**

* * *

Drip drip drip drip

Rain fell down the window as you watched it fall, you sighed and looked at the clock.

Nine o'clock, tick tock tick tock.

Your eyes moved from the clock to the dinner table, you had already eaten and put the food away. You had made oumrice and miso soup something light and easy. You had made a chocolate cake as well, there was something special written on it in red curvy icing. Yuta was surpossed be home at six but he was over two hours late and he hadn't even called. You were mad not because he was late but because he hadn't even called you and that pissed you off. You looked at the clock again, nine-thirty.

Maybe something happened to him? Oh my god! What if something happened to him?

All anger left you immediately at that thought, panicking you grabbed your jacket, slipped on your shoes and was out that door quicker then anything. You ran down the steps and out into the cold air and stopped. Where do you start looking first? Maybe LI? The park? Damn! Think (Y/N)! As you tried to come up with some idea as to where Yuta could be, a dark figure approached you. In your panic-stricken mind you failed to notice that now the figure was behind you.

"(Y/N)?" The figure called out.

Jumping a mile out of your skin, you turned around with a short scream and your hand above your heart. "Yuta! Oh my god! You scared me."

Smiling sheepishly at you he apologized, "sorry sweetie." But then looked confused "why are you outside?" Looking at Yuta you remembered why you where outside and jumped into his arms, "oh god, I thought something bad had happened when you didn't come home for dinner or call." You had tears of relief running down your face. Yuta held you close "I'm sorry darling, I had to stay longer at the studio and I was gonna call but then my phone died. I was so busy that I asked Yuu to text you, didn't you get a message from him?" He explained then asked.

You shook your head "no I didn't," Yuta frowned then scratched the back of his head "maybe he sent it to the wrong number?" You both thought this over then chuckled cause it was very possible. Yuta's eyes soften "I'm sorry (Y/N) I know tonight was important and I tried to get off but my manger wasn't having it." You sighed quietly but then shook your head "it okay Yuta, as long as your safe and sound I don't mind."

Smiling at you he nodded and then lead you inside the apartment, once both of you were in, shoes off and jackets put away. You told Yuta to go sit down and that you'll warm up his food, nodding at you he did what you said. A couple minutes later you heard him shout your name.

"(Y/N)!"

Startled you ran to the dining table where Yuta stood wide eyed. "Yuta? What's wrong?" You asked. Looking at you with wide eyes he just about pointed at the table where the cake you had baked was sitting. Cursing at yourself for not remembering to put it away before he saw it. "Is...is that true?" He asked you. Nodding meekly at him, you watched as different emotions ran across his face, shock, disbelief, pride, love and indescribable happiness. Grinning at your he picked you up and spun you around, making you have to grab his neck to keep yourself from falling, "we're having a baby! Oh my god, we're having a baby!" He shouted. Setting you down and then getting to his knees he touched your tummy gently and begin speaking "Hi baby, I'm your daddy and I love you so much." Smiling softly you ran our hand through his hair, Yuta looked up at you and stood up, he kissed you and you could feel just how happy he was. He pulled back from your lips and then suddenly picked you up, you squeaked in surprised "Yuta? What are you doing?"

"We're going to celebrate this wonderful news!" He told you.

"Cele-celebrate!?"

He grinned at you and laid you down on the bed. "Yep celebrate," his eyes darken and kissed you. Yuta moved his hands up your stomach, he gently squeezed your beasts leaving his left hand on your breast. He moved his right up your neck and into your soft colored hair and softly tugged it back so he could kiss your collarbone. You moaned his name as he worked his way up your neck and nibbled on your lobe. You ran your hands down his chest till you reached the hem of his shirt, your stroke the bit of skin there and heard Yuta take in a sharp breath. Grinning you moved your hand underneath his shirt and ran your fingers against his taunt muscle. You tugged the bottom of his shirt, Yuta pulled back and yanked it off. You pulled him against your body, chest against chest, and shared a heated kiss. Yuta ran his right hand down the side of your body, while he buried his left into your hair, until he reached the tops of your leggings.

He pulled back from your swollen lips and looked into your eyes as he slipped his fingers into your leggings and panties. You gasped as his fingers played with your swollen bud, your back arched as he slipped a finger into you and immediately moved them inside you, he grinned at your reaction and put a second then a third. Your mind was overcome with pleasure and he moved his fingers deep within you. Your release was so close, you could feel it coming closer and close and- "not yet darling" with that Yuta removed his fingers and sucked them clean. Your blushed and he chuckled at your reaction. "I want to be inside you when you come" he told you. Soon the rest of both his and your clothing was gone, skin rested against skin, Yuta kissed you and stroke your stomach gently. With one more kiss upon your soft lips he entered you slowly, you moaned at the feeling of him filling you up. A groan left his lips as he filled you to the hilt, he pulled back and thrusted back in. Your bodies moved in sync in a dance that was as old as time itself. Moans and gasps left your mouth as you wrapped your legs around his waist changing the angle of his thrusts. Yuta grabbed hands and held them above your head as he kissed you passionately. You could feel yourself tightening around him, "Yuta, oh god baby I'm so close" you threw your head back as he hit the sweet spot deep inside you. He let go of your hands and gripped your hips instead "almost there sweetheart..." Several thrusts later you came undone and screamed his name out, your orgasm triggered his own as he buried himself deep within you and with a deep groan let go. You moaned quietly as his warmth filled you up.

He pulled out and collapsed next to you, he pulled you close to him and closed his eyes as your rested your head on his chest. "I love you" he finally said. Smiling sleepy against him your return the words, "thank you...for everything" he mumbled and kissed the top the crown of your head. Pulling you closer he wrapped you in his arms and laid his hand upon your stomach.

You smiled once more before kissing his lips and snuggle into him.

* * *

**Hehehe well? Did you like it? Review please!**

**Peace! **

**Kira~**


End file.
